


If You Should Fall Upon Hard Times

by charleeluciano



Series: Smaller Gallavich Words (<1000) [4]
Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: M/M, Nightmares, Vague recap of 3x666, little angsty, little sad, proud of it though
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-11
Updated: 2015-01-11
Packaged: 2018-03-07 02:58:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 888
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3158669
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/charleeluciano/pseuds/charleeluciano
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mickey slowly progress' into Ian's bed (set season 4.) One night he has a nightmare and wakes up very shaken. Ian is a very light sleeper.</p>
            </blockquote>





	If You Should Fall Upon Hard Times

**Author's Note:**

> Hello chickens! Me again! my goodness things have been crazy! This is 1 of 2 fics i'm posting tonight so i'll link the other one in the notes below :) Sorry for being so inconsistent with putting stuff up but my life is a bit strange right now.
> 
> As always, I name my fics with song lyrics, so this is from Deadlines and Commitments by The Killers (BABES)  
> Xxx Courtney

The first week that Mickey stayed at the Gallaghers, he slept on the floor next to Ian's bed, despite Ian's invitations to share the small single bed. Whenever he brought it up Mickey would just look at him like he was fucking crazy or ask him if he was out of his goddamn mind. Ian's constant reassurance that no one in the Gallagher house would care did nothing. At least it didn't at first.

The second week, 2 nights, Mickey started on the floor and once he knew that Carl and Liam were asleep, he crawled into bed with Ian. He didn't sleep very well when he did though, waking up many a time with a loud gasp, thinking he'd overslept and the younger Gallagher brothers had seen him in Ian's bed before he'd had the chance to slip back out in the early morning. Ian was a light sleeper, so whenever Mickey woke up, Ian just knew and blinked awake, before soothing Mickey back to sleep, Mickey's head on his chest and his hands in the older boy's hair, calming him to sleep.

The third week, Mickey finally caved and after a while, climbed into Ian's bed, curled up against him. The first night he did this, he woke up breathless in the early hours of the morning.

It was a little past 1 am and Mickey was completely still, in the throws of a nightmare. He sat bolt upright and took a piercing breath, blinking a few times and looking around taking in his surroudings.

_ Gallaghers. Ian's bedroom. Ian was next to him. _

He slunk back down and the now awake redhead closed his arms around Mickey's t-shirt clad chest.

"'S okay. You're alright." Ian mumbled to him and held Mickey tight when he started shaking.

Mickey turned his whole body into Ian and let himself clutch on for dear life, let the tears come and seep out and into Ian's shirt.

Ian almost wanted to ask what it was about but knew Mickey wouldn't want to talk so he didn't ask. 

Mickey almost wanted to tell him what it was, but Ian didn't ask so Ian didn't care.

So Ian just snuggled him closer and Mickey just kept holding on, neither of them talking until Mickey's shaky shoulders became violent and he untangled himself from Ian and stumbled out the door and down the stairs.

 

Ian got caught up in the blankets and sheets they had piled on top of them to keep them warm through the harsh winter cold. Once he got out and followed Mickey downstairs, it was already dead silent and still. He went with his gut and clicked open the back door, where he found Mickey sitting on the back porch with his legs dangling over one side.

Ian let the door quietly close and made his way to sit next to Mickey.

"It's fucking cold out here, Mick." 

He said nothing in return, just sniffled and wiped the tears that rolled down his cheeks and stung in the cold and the wind that was whipping their faces.

The arm closest to Mickey made it's way around his shoulders and settled at his waist, while the other joined his hand and he felt Ian squeeze it a little, trying to comfort.

"What happened?" Ian asked him. 

Mickey cleared his throat and sniffled, wiping his cheeks again.

"It was that day my dad caught us."

Ian tensed and is arms became tighter around Mickey, squeezing him, he dropped a kiss to the crook of Mickey's neck.

Mickey continued, "Only there was no Svetlana. My dad just got mad, and you tried to run, and he stopped you, and started hittin' you,"

"Hey-" Ian tried to soothe him, but Mickey pushed on, breathing heavy, on the edge of hyperventilating.

"And I couldn't do shit. Couldn't move or help. And then" He started crying heavily and Ian tried to shush him.

"Then... He fucking shot you in the head and I- I couldn't stop him."

Ian readjusted his arms, both around Mickey's body, pulling the shorter boy's head into his chest and stroking over his hair.

"Hey, hey, hey. Shhh. It's okay." He cooed and shushed Mickey until the tears subsided and he regained control of his breathing.

"It's okay... Shh. It's okay. You're okay. You're okay."

He sniffled again and Ian kept stroking over his hair and forehead.

"It's cold, Mickey, let's go back to bed." He whispered. Mickey nodded against his chest and he joined their hands as they both rose from their seated positions and made their way back up stairs.

 

They climbed back into bed, Ian first, pressed against the wall and then Mickey, towards the edge. Ian moved them so he was shuffled up against Mickey's back, holding him tight against all horrors of the world, protecting him from all evils.

"You okay?" Ian whispered.

He nodded and Ian gave him a light squeeze around the middle, then raised his hand and began stroking down Mickey's hairline on his side, making little circles on his skin.

"I think I love you." Ian blurted out as Mickey was falling asleep.

When he didn't say anything back, Ian added "just thought you should know."

Mickey said nothing and then squeezed the arm wrapped around him, holding him close.

"Me too, Gallagher."

**Author's Note:**

> 2/2 fics put up tonight: http://archiveofourown.org/works/3158822  
> Also thank you very very very much to my bae, Erin for being my editor. Love you, you mad bitch.


End file.
